Confusions
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Sora's life is full of confusions but her mother makes it worse by trying to change her into somthing she;s not. So, Sora decides she's got to end her life....but not if Taichi has anything to say about it. Taiora


A/n: Hello all

A/n: Hello all. I, Sora Takenouchi, am back. I was lost for a bit, philosophically that is, (for all you Ranma 1/2 fans, no, I am not Ryouga) but now I am back. Back, of course, with a nice Taiora fic. Well, I'll stop rambling now and let you enjoy the story. Ja ne.

~Sora Takenouchi (The Insane Wandering Otaku)

Confusions

**The wind whistled angrily outside sixteen year old Sora Takenouchi's window as she sat at her desk in a vain attempt at doing homework. She stared at her geometry book but her inner-torment was massacring her concentration. Her recent break up with Yamato Ishida had solved a few of her emotional difficulties but a great many still plagued her mind. **

Sora looked up at a framed photograph of Taichi Kamiya sitting on her desk. Mixed feelings of joy and sadness washed over her as she stared absent-mindedly at the picture and thought, "Why does my life have to be so confusing? I may have lost the one person I love more than anything just for a schoolgirl crush. Why couldn't I have realized my feelings for Tai earlier…"

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her mother yelling, "SORA!" from the kitchen.

"Why can't she come in here and talk to me like a normal person?" Sora thought before shouting back, "WHAT?"

"I NEED YOU TO WORK IN THE SHOP ON WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON!"

"I CAN'T!"

By this time Mrs. Takenouchi had appeared in Sora's doorway. "Why?"

"I have a soccer game."

"I thought you quit soccer."

"I did, but I missed playing so I started again."

" I swear, Sora, you're so stubborn. Why can't you do something more like a girl, such as cheerleading?"

"I refuse to turn myself into some brainless slut for other's amusement. I have more dignity than that."

"Dignity? You couldn't tell by the way you dress. It wouldn't kill you to look nice once in a awhile. You'll never keep a boyfriend the way you dress." Mrs. Takenouchi surveyed Sora's present wardrobe of blue jeans, a T-shirt and running shoes.

"Oh well pardon me, Miss Beauty Queen. I like the way I dress."

Mrs. Takenouchi continued as if she hadn't heard her daughter. "Maybe if you'd act more like a girl if actually hung out with some girls for once. What's the deal with all those boys you hang around with anyways? Most of them are morons. Except that nice blond boy you dated for awhile…what was his name…Matt? I liked him. What happened to him anyway?"

"Mom, Matt was a moron _and_ a jerk!"

"Oh? More so than that idiot Kamiya boy? I never figured out why you'd want to be friends with such an idiot."

"Mom! Tai's not an idiot! He's my best friend! As for Matt…I broke up with him. It would've never worked. We were too different. His band was more important to him and he was cheating on me."

"Well, he seemed like more of a nice honest boy than that stupid Kamiya fellow."

"Why do you insist on pointing out everything about me that doesn't fit in you perfect world?"

"Sora, I'm not-"

"So you just like to criticize me, my best friend and my life for fun?"

"No! I'm just trying to make you a better person, that's all!"

"By making me into something I'm not? Well I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up!"

"I never said that!"

"It certainly sounded like it! You just can't seem to understand that I don't want to be you!"

"I don't want you to be me I just want you to act a little more like a girl! Then maybe you'd actually keep a boyfriend!"

"My life already has enough confusion in it with out you trying to turn me into some brainless cheerleader!"

"I didn't say that! I said-"

"I KNOW! But I-wait-you know what, I don't want to argue about it. I'm out of here!"

With that Sora grabbed her jacket and stormed out the door. Mrs. Takenouchi stared after her, utterly stupefied.

Sora wandered down the desolate streets of Odiba so emersed in her anger that she didn't notice the pouring rain. Muddled and confusing thoughts ran through her head and the option of suicide became more appealing as the old Swiss army knife sat heavily in her jacket pocket. She finally collapsed on a park bench, shaking with anger, fear and confusion.

Tai Kamiya was walking quickly through the rain, trying to get home when he saw a figure slumped on a park bench. As he approached, he recognized the auburn hair and athletic frame of his best friend. 

Sitting down, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder and said, "Sora, are you alright?"

Sora looked up at him, slightly startled by his presence. She held the open pocketknife in a shaky hand as tears streaked down her face and mixed with the ice-cold rainwater. 

"T-Tai?" she stuttered. "Oh Tai…" She dropped the knife and fell into his arms, sobbing into his chest. 

"Sora…Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

She looked up into his deep chocolate brown eyes, which were filled only with concern and compassion for his best friend. She knew immediately that she could trust him. He voice still shaky, she answered, "Tai…Tai my mom and I had a huge fight…she just doesn't understand anything about my life, maybe is she would just take the time to listen to me…besides that, I can't seem to be able to concentrate on anything…and…I just don't know…sometimes I just want to end it all. Like tonight. My mom thinks I'm a screw-up, Tai. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't want me around. I might as well do the world a favor and end it all. Just put myself out of my misery."

Tai hugged Sora tight as he said, "No, Sora. Don't do it. There's hope. There is always hope, even when you think things'll never get any better."

"Thanks for the philosophy, Tai, but my life will always have this confusion. I used to be optimistic, but it just keeps getting worse. I just want to be free of all this confusion and depression."

"Sora, it can always get better. There are people out there who care about you and love you."

"Certainly not my mother…or at least she doesn't show it."

"I'm sure she does."

"Yeah right."

"If no one else than me, Sora. I love you. I always have and I always will. I will be here whenever you need just please don't leave me Sora; I couldn't go on with out you…I need you. I love you so much…"

Sora was speechless; her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared in to Tai's tear-filled eyes in disbelief. "Tai…" she whispered. 

"Sora, I was once in the same place you are right now. When you first started dating Matt I fell into a deep, dark depression that worse every day. I longed to hold you in my arms and tell you how I felt. I even considered suicide but then realized that if I died, I wouldn't be able to see you. You are my whole world. Sora, you're not a screw-up. You're an amazing person and you've worked your way so deep into my heart I know I'll never stop loving you. Even if you don't love me, I'll never leave you; I'll always be right here whenever you need me."

Sora hugged Tai with all her might. "Oh, Tai, I never knew you felt that way. I DO love you Tai. I love you more than anything. You've nothing but the greatest best friend I could ask for then I break your heart. I'm such an idiot. I've always loved you, Tai; I just didn't realize it. I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you. I guess I am a screw-up."

"No, Sora, you're not a screw-up. You're sweet, beautiful, absolutely wonderful…" Tai let his voice trail off as he looked down into Sora's dark crimson eyes. He gently pulled her close and slowly leaned in and kissed her.

An extreme joy washed over Sora as she kissed Tai. She had never felt as happy as she did at that moment. The world and all her problems seem to wash away with the rain, leaving her and Tai in their gentle embrace. 

Sora looked up once more into Tai's eyes and he smiled. An extreme joy washed over her like she had never felt before. Fir the second time that night Sora was speechless. If Tai hadn't been there for her, Sora knew she wouldn't be there to share that moment with him. Even years later she was still amazed by that night and the love Tai had for her. She learned how much of a difference one person can make in another's life and that it's not where you end up in life but who you affect along the way. 

As she sat on the park bench in the pouring rain, lost in Tai's arms, Sora could only find one to describe what had happened that stormy night. "Amazing…" she thought. "Absolutely amazing…"

__

"That one last shot permanate vacation

And how high how can you fly with broken wings?

Life's a journey, not a destination

And I can't tell just what tommarow'll bring

It's amazing with the blink of an eye you finally see the light

Oh, it amazing when the moment arrives you know you'll be alright

Yeah it's amazing and I'm saying a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight"

~Aerosmith

****

A/n: Well, then. I hope you all enjoyed that. Expect more Taiora's from me in the very near future. (As well as insane Fushigi Yuugi comedy and Harry Potter randomness) Comments are always welcome, just lay off the flames, okel dokel?

Review, e-mail me ([SoraTakenouchi@StarTrekMail.com][1]**) or AIM me (WolfwoodRules or InsaneTaioraFan) Until next time!**

~Sora Takenouchi (The Insane Wandering Otaku)

Oh by the way, no offense to any cheerleaders who may be reading this, I'm just playing Sora's character. (Of course, we won't speak of MY views of cheerleaders, for fear of being dragged onto Jerry Springer….lets just say I share the views of my digidestined pal, k? Ja!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…cuz if I did...that whole Sora/Matt thing would've never happen and there'd be A LOT more Taiora. I also don't own the song at the end. Its "Amazing" by Aerosmith. 

   [1]: mailto:SoraTakenouchi@StarTrekMail.com



End file.
